


You Left

by awkwardly_living



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Suicide, rip lance, this was literally just a big mess of a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardly_living/pseuds/awkwardly_living
Summary: "So this was your solution, huh. You just decided to leave? To ignore all of your promises? All ofourpromises?"-------Keith is hurting, and the one person who was ever able to help is gone.





	You Left

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for implied/referenced suicide.

     Keith crossed his arms as he glared at the floor. 

"So this was your solution, huh." He gritted his teeth and turned to face the pod holding Lance's lifeless body. "You just decided to leave? To ignore all of your promises? All of  _our_ promises?" He stepped forward, fists clenched at his sides. He knew it was stupid, yelling at someone who'd never hear him or be able to reply anyway, but he couldn't stop. He just... needed to get it out. To say it.

"Did I really mean that little to you?" Keith stopped and just stared at nothing. "It was so hard to let you in. I wanted to, I wanted to so badly, but I was scared. I was scared you'd leave just like everyone else in my life." He turned away, tears forming in his eyes. "But I trusted you. So I gave you my heart." A silent moment passed between the two. Whipping around, Keith yelled in the boy's face, "I loved you! You made me feel like I was actually worth something! For once in my life, I wasn't just this burden for people to get rid of!" He leaned his forehead and pressed a hand against the glass. 

"You said you'd always be there. You  _promised_ me that you wouldn't leave!" He turned his head away. "Were they all lies? Every time you said you cared, or that you loved me, were they lies too?" Keith sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Every time you said you were fine, I guess those were lies too. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me help you?!"

     He fell to his knees and pulled at his hair. "I trusted you with everything, and you went and killed yourself! Yeah, you get out of life, you don't have to deal with the pain anymore, but what about me?! You left me behind with nothing!" He fell on his side and curled into himself, just sobbing. His chest was tight, and his head pounded as his emotions poured out. 

"You promised that you'd never leave me, but now you're gone."

**Author's Note:**

> needed to vent, so this happened. it didn't help me, but hopefully whoever's reading this benefited from this. i didn't know how to end this, so yeah.


End file.
